Full Moon in Princeton
by Jazelle1996
Summary: SEQUEL to Twlight in Princeton. House is contacted by PPTH to diagnose a beloved doctor. But will he be able to do his job from Denali, Alaska? Will his long-distance patient die? Edward & Bella do play a pivotal role. Read and review, please. :o
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT IN PRINCETON (TIP), and you MUST read it before you continue with this story!!**

**Here is the time reference in TIP: Edward and Bella check out Princeton Uni in June. A few days later, when all is said and done, House's life changes a few days after his birthday on the 11th. A year later in June, Wilson 'finds out the truth.' **

**Now we start off Full Moon in Princeton six months later, just before Christmas.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"You got a minute?" Dr. James Wilson asked as he stuck his head in her office door.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy looked up at him from her pile of patient's files on her desk and sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure," she said, put her pencil down and pushed back in her chair.

Wilson approached her desk and looked over her face very carefully. "I just wanted to know how you were doing. You haven't looked well the past few weeks."

"I'm not sleeping because Rachel keeps getting out of her crib in the middle of the night, waking me up. I need a nap by noon because I can't keep my eyes open. I've had three patients die this week that shouldn't have. I'm going to have to fire Dr. Lansing because his patient's records files are worse than. . ."

Cuddy ran her fingers through her hair exasperated and she visibly deflated. When she removed her hand, she looked terrified at the strands of hair that remained in between her fingers.

". . . And I'm losing about twenty hairs a day. How do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Have you ever talked with Dr. Bennett about House's . . . death?" Wilson asked.

She shook her head.

Wilson went to Cuddy and sat on the desk facing her, putting his hand on her knee. "I'm worried about you, Lisa."

He caught himself calling her Lisa more often, ever since the week Wilson came back from Forks and Cuddy called him at three in the morning. She was in hysterics and kept repeating House's name, so he went to her that night. He held her in his arms, allowing her to cry until she'd fallen asleep.

Wilson and Cuddy rarely talked about Dr. Gregory John House since his death a year and a half earlier. Whenever she mentioned him, Wilson knew she was having a rough time dealing with his absence at the hospital.

And he understood the pain she was in. He was still grieving, in a way. He missed House's childish antics, being his diagnostics counselor, even his food missing from the refrigerator.

He never mentioned his trip to Forks, Washington six months earlier, as he promised House. He wouldn't do that to her. Wilson wouldn't hurt her that way. But seeing her in this much pain hurt him, too.

On the flip side, he hadn't talked to House since he came back home to New Jersey. It took him a few months to even comprehend all that he'd seen in Washington State.

"Wilson," Cuddy spoke, "I keep having dreams of House. Some when we were at college, but most of them—" Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she remained composed. "I'm hugging him and asking why he left me."

"Cuddy, let me take you home," Wilson offered, his own voice breaking.

Again, she shook her head. "I . . . I can't. There's too much to do."

"Cameron can run things for the rest of the day. She has before—"

Looking into Wilson's eyes, she told him, "I. Don't. Want. To. Dream. Anymore."

His heart broke for her when she broke completely down and collapsed into Wilson. Catching her, he held her as he had done before.

But this—this was too much for Wilson.

What would it take for Wilson to tell Cuddy that House was indeed alive?

~~ * ~~

Up in Denali, Alaska, House was exploring the National Forest on a snowmobile just after midnight. He would get his high from swerving around trees just before he would have crashed into them.

The snow was deep and crystal white, sending a fogged screen behind him that frightened any animal that might have been in the vicinity. The moon was set high and shone bright, casting eerie shadows on the path before him.

He had grown accustomed to the adrenaline rush of running a hundred-miles an hour, but soon that simple act wasn't enough. He needed something that took him to the edge, where his heart would race and—well, if his heart was working.

Out of the blue, another snowmobile cut him off as he rounded a wide Sycamore tree. He growled angrily as he gained control of the machine and came to a stop.

"Damn it, Emmett!"

"Come on! They found the perfect Christmas tree!"

"Oh, great," House said sarcastically. "Just what an agnostic needs."

"Shut up, will ya! The gang's gonna be here soon and Alice is gonna want—"

"First one back to the cabin has to—"

Before House could finish talking, Emmett grinned playfully, turned his snowmobile away from House, and raced off in the direction of the log cabin five miles away.

"Jerk," House mumbled then he chased after him.

By the time Emmett and House were within view of the cabin, Emmett was leading by three lengths of the snowmobile.

"You will NOT catch me!" Emmett hollered as he looked back to see House gaining on him.

"Don't bet on it you walking, smelly Grizz—"

House was cut off taunting Emmett as he veered off sharply to avoid hitting a tree, flew off the mobile and smashed into the trunk of the tree. A thunderous roar erupted around him that drowned the tree's death cry as it snapped at the impact and crashed onto the snow-covered ground.

When House sat up and looked at the damage, he grinned wickedly as he looked at Emmett, who was in a spasm of laughter holding his stomach.

"There's your damned Christmas tree!" House said to Emmett.

House got up and the two walked into the cabin.

The Denali's log cabin had 4,500 sq. ft. and four floors, each level its own living quarter, and were each furnished according to each inhabitants liking. The main floor was decorated as any log cabin would be, very rustic with comfortable wicker furniture and natural-oak chairs, and the living area had a vaulted ceiling tall enough to it the twenty-foot Spruce tree.

"Oh, god," House muttered when he saw the tree set in the corner.

Tanya and Irina were excitedly going through all of the ornaments in boxes on the other side of the room while Garrett was having a little trouble with the lights. At first the strings were a twisted mess, and even after he'd untangled them and plugged them in, more than half of the lights weren't even working.

"Uh, Chris Kringle, I think it takes a _real _man to handle those lights," House egged Garrett on after he hung his winter coat in the closet then sat down.

"Too bad you aren't a man anymore," Emmett snickered as he walked upstairs to meet up with Rosalie.

House belted out a loud, faked laugh. "Ha! You should be a comedian!"

Just then, House's cell phone rang in his jean's pocket. Placing it to his ear, he greeted, "Santa's workshop. We no longer have toys—"

"House, we need your help," said the voice on the other end, their voice trembling with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and glad you all are back! You'll find out who's sick, but will House know how to treat her/him OR him/her.**

**Sorry about the cliffhangers for the chapter's endings, but doesn't it keep you coming back to read? :o) And since I post every day, it's not like I'm leaving you hanging for a week. **

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"House? Are ... are you there?" she asked after several silent moments.

"Cameron?" he asked, his voice just as shaky as hers.

"Oh, god," she muttered, disbelieving it was actually his voice. "It's re ... really you? You sound ... wrong."

Although House tried to be strong, he was finding it hard to be when he heard her sniffle. He went outside on the porch and leaned against the railing. "What's going on?"

"From what I've pieced together, Wilson was in Cuddy's office yesterday. She's been having a really rough time of ... a lot of things."

House closed his eyes tightly as his stomach churned.

"Cuddy sort of lost it. Wilson took her home as usu ... They had fallen asleep and when she woke up around eight last night, she couldn't wake him up. They brought him in by ambulance a few hours ago and Cuddy called us all in."

'_Took her home last night ... as usu ... usual? Couldn't wake Wilson up.' Oh, god._

He couldn't comprehend that—either the fact that there might be something wrong with Wilson or the fact that he apparently had stayed overnight with Cuddy before.

"... Anemic ... severe fatigue ... bruises easily ... House?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Have you checked ..." He threw out several tests and asked if they had been run.

"Yes. First we checked autoimmune anemia disorders but nothing. Low blood platelets, Rh normal—"

"Did you check his iron level?"

"That was the first one we ran. It's normal. He does have an ulcer that we're treating. An MRI showed bowel inflammation and he's being prepped now for exploratory surgery."

"Okay." House splurted out more tests to run, ones that Cameron would never have thought to run on her own. " Call me when he's out of surgery," House told Cameron.

"What happened—"

He didn't hear her question because he'd already hung up the phone. He knew what she was going to ask anyway, and he didn't want to explain himself—he never had before. Why start now?

Throwing his head back, he stared at the full moon, its rays breaking through branches partially hiding the cabin.

From the driveway, a roaring engine approached the cabin along with two other cars that parked. A heart beat later—someone _else's_ heart—the Cullens got out of the cars. But House didn't bother looking behind him. He knew it was Bella's truck, and he knew the 'party' was just beginning.

"Are you howling at the moon again?" Jasper called out from Bella's truck as he pulled bags from the bed.

_Thought maybe I'd try out the werewolf life, you moron_, House thought.

"Oh, yeah, Bella," Edward said sarcastically as he, too, grabbed bags from the bed of the truck, "He's in a fan_tastic _mood." When Carlisle stepped beside him, Edward told him, "We've got a problem."

"Oh, cheer up, Greg," Alice chirped as she bounced beside him on the porch. "You'll like what we got you."

House looked down at her and smirked. "Got me that hooker I asked Santa for?"

"I don't think Tanya would appreciate you talking like that," she snickered as Carmen, Eleazar and Emmett met the Cullens to help with the gifts and luggage.

"Hey, don't drop that. It's break—" Alice started.

Jasper held the bag precariously as he tried to carry too many bags in one hand. Being that both hands were full and overloaded, a bag slipped from his hand, but no one could see what was happening. As the bag hit the hard, crusty surface of the snow-covered driveway, the shatter of glass echoed.

"—breakable," she finished, shaking her head. "That was _your_ present, Jasper."

"Sorry, dear," he said as he picked up the mess.

House turned around to see what had happened but remained silent as he watched the others enter the cabin till they completed bringing in everything.

Carlisle was the last on the porch and approached House. "How's it going, Greg?"

"Been better," he grunted, not looking at Carlisle.

"Carmen told me you've actually been behaving yourself."

House simply shrugged.

"What are you going to do about Dr. Wilson?" Carlisle asked.

Shooting him a sharp look, House asked, "Is nothing of mine sacred?"

"I'm afraid not. You've got an internet connection here. You are more than welcome to do all the research to help him."

"It's not enough, Carlisle. I've got to be there," he told him, trying to control his anger.

Carlisle shook his head adamantly.

"Didn't I pass your stupid-assed test back in June?"

"You've got the resources available here. It's not necessary for you to go."

Carlisle didn't like to be so stern, but he knew he had to be. While it was true House had gained even better control of his thirst urges, Carlisle was well aware that Aro and Caius would return if they found out House was allowed to be 'let loose.' Carlisle did not spend the past century with his growing family to take any chance at losing them.

"I've been a _good boy_," he said mockingly. Now, his voice was angry.

"We're both doctors. We can work on this together."

"I can heal him," House said, his voice low and strained. "He doesn't have to die."

"Right now, it's not life-threatening," Carlisle reminded him.

House considered his offer and slowly nodded, agreeing to help from Carlisle. "_Any_thing to get out of giving excuses for not getting anyone presents."

Carlisle snickered and put his hand on House's shoulder. "We already knew you didn't, Greg."

~~ * ~~

Drs. Foreman, Chase and Cameron sat in the diagnostics room looking over more test results that had been completed. The sun was shining brightly through the windows right before nine a.m., yet it didn't brighten their spirits. All three were exhausted as they were there all night, although they took turns sleeping on Cuddy's couch.

"God," Cameron said exasperated as she pulled back her hair into a pony tail, "Nothing is coming up."

"Cameron," Chase asked, "who did you call from Wilson's cell phone?"

"Just a number he had programmed," she answered indifferently.

Foreman saw Wilson's cell phone on the table, reached out and grabbed it. Cameron pushed forward to get it before he did, but she failed.

"Let's just see who it was," Foreman said as he checked the contact list of names. "Hmm, nothing unusual," he noted, his voice accusatory.

Foreman had no clue whether the numbers were unusual or not, but he was hoping to evoke something in Cameron and she would spill the beans. Looking at Cameron, he then went into 'dialed calls.' After checking the most recent calls, his eyebrow rose at one particular number, placed after midnight just hours before. What intrigued him the most was the call was placed right before Cameron had the epiphanies about what tests to run.

"360. Let's see what area code that is," Foreman said as he stood and went to the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrrgyle: I had to go back to see if I stabbed Wilson; I didn't. Swoo! (wiping forehead)**

**NiteWolfMoon: Thanks again for your input. I hope this is a little better. I am now making outlines for my chapters.**

**And everyone else: Glad you came back!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Cameron cursed herself when she realized she hadn't deleted House's cell phone number, although she had programmed it into her own cell phone.

"Forks, Washington. Who the heck is in Washington State?" Foreman asked befuddled as he sat at the computer checking out the number. "Let's just see what this number belongs to."

Before he could do the search on the number, Cameron said, "I'm going to go get blood work on Wilson." She quickly and sneakily headed for the door.

Chase was one step ahead of her and blocked her exit. "Cameron, don't you have something to tell us?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Nope."

Chase looked at Foreman and said, "Everyone lies, right?"

Foreman nodded before he said, "Okay, it's time for some House interrogation tricks." Foreman gently yet forcibly took Cameron's shoulders and led her to a chair by the table.

"Alright, Dr. Cameron, spill it," Chase ordered.

"That's all you've got? I'm skerrid," she snickered.

"Look, if this has anything to do with Wilson, we need to know," Chase said.

The time from the door to the table gave her time to think. "It was a patient Wilson had a while ago and I was just following up on them."

"It was after midnight when you called them," Foreman accused.

"I got the hour difference messed up," she answered confidently.

"Why would you check up on one of Wilson's patients? He's an on_col_ogist," Foreman started.

"_Really_? I thought he was an anthro_pol_ogist," Cameron snarked.

"Oh, she's definitely hiding something," Chase stated.

Just then, Cuddy came into the room. "Kutner, Taub and Thirteen volunteered for clinic duty. I thought it a good idea if you continued—" When she saw Cameron sitting stiff and Chase bent over her, she asked what was going on.

"Our lovely Dr. Cameron here knows something and she isn't telling us," Foreman said.

"Why should I? It's really none of their business," Cameron told Cuddy.

"Whether it is or not, I don't care. Wilson just got out of surgery," she said as she sat in one of the chairs. "What did you guys come up with?"

"The only thing we can confirm is that he does not have Microangiopathic hemolytic anemia," Chase sighed as he stood, but remained at Cameron's side. "How is he doing?"

"The doctor found no Ulcerative colitis, but his liver is enlarged," she told them.

"Is he awake?" Cameron asked a little too quickly, hiding her impatience.

"No," Cuddy answered. "But when the anesthesiologist first woke him, he mumbled that he wanted to see . . . House again."

Cameron fought her hardest not to show any reaction. _So, he _has_ seen House, not just talked to him _she surmised. _That's where Wilson went on vacation . . . _

~~ * ~~

Back in Forks, Carlisle and House were on the third floor of the cabin searching for any possible condition Wilson may have. The others were making the biggest ruckus in the living room putting up the decorations and lights and ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"God," House huffed as he leaned back in his chair. "Think they could be a _little _more excited about—"

"Greg, stop it, will you," Esme fussed from downstairs. "You hid out in your cabin last Christmas."

"And I wish I were in my own cabin now," House muttered.

"Have you two found anything on Dr. Wilson?" Esme said as she now stood in the door frame of Tanya's bedroom.

Carlisle went to Esme and kissed her cheek. "No," he said disappointedly. "Do you need help downstairs?"

Esme shook her head. "The kids are almost done."

"I was wondering: In place of candy canes on a tree, do we vampires hang squirrels if we get the munchies in the middle of the night?" House asked.

Esme flinched at the thought, but Carlisle laughed. "Actually, we _did_ try that one year, but they destroyed the living room," Esme said seriously, but her eyes were light.

While they were laughing, House's cell phone rang. Putting the phone to his ear, he answered, "Sorry, Santa's elves have run out of toys—"

"House."

When he heard Cameron's voice, his face grew solemn. "Hey, what's going on with Wilson?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at the other and quietly let House alone.

It didn't take Cameron long to give him the latest on Wilson's condition.

"Hmm, what time is it?" he asked her.

It was just after ten in the morning.

"House, I don't want to tell you this, but . . ."

While she was talking, House went to the window and banged his forehead on the cold glass panel. Closing his eyes, he took in what she said.

Sighing, he told her, "Okay, I'll get back with you."

~~ * ~~

Downstairs in the living room, Edward went to Carlisle and told him, "We have a little dilemma."

Carlisle shook his head but smiled. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

A few minutes later, Bella was upstairs in the spare bedroom repacking what she had only unpacked hours earlier.

"Edward, I'm not happy about this," Bella complained. "I need a break from school."

"I know, love. Neither am I," he agreed as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing his lips close to her ear, he whispered playfully, "How will I _ever_ repay you?"

Turning around in his arms, she placed her hands on his cheeks lovingly and replied, "I can think of a few things."

~~ * ~~

"Carlisle, I'm not happy about this," House whined, repeating the same words as Bella.

"We know how important Dr. Wilson is to you, but if we can't keep a handle on you—" Carlisle started.

House turned to him sharply. "'Keep a _handle_ on me?'" he asked angrily.

"I . . . didn't mean it quite like that," Carlisle reiterated. "Greg, like I've said, we've all gone our own ways to find ourselves . . ." He crooked his fingers in quotes at the last two words. "You aren't ex_actly_ easy to figure out sometimes and much harder to keep a _track_ of."

Calming down, House asked, "Isn't that what you have Alice for?"

Carlisle smiled. "Exactly. Derek and Abigail agreed to have you, Bella and Edward stay with them while you treat Dr. Wilson. Think you can behave yourself?"

House snickered. "Ask Alice."

"True enough. Now go pack. The plane leaves at 5:50 tonight for Newark, New Jersey."

"Damn. I'll miss the Christmas tree lighting ceremony," House said as he turned away.

"Don't worry. It's gets dark here at three now. We'll have it early just for you," Carlisle laughed as he followed House.

"Oh, goody."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Right before 3:30 that same afternoon, the sun had set low enough behind the surrounding trees to drape the living room in almost darkness to light the tree.

"Come on, Dr. House!" Bella hollered, although she didn't have to; his hearing was good enough.

House came down the stairs carrying his lone suitcase while everyone gathered around the as of yet lit Christmas tree. He leaned against the wooden column under the arch between the hallway and the living room and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Edward, are you ready?" Alice asked, clapping her hands.

House threw his head back, stared at the ceiling and said, "Chewbacca, help me!"

"Stop it, Greg," Esme warned him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But Chewy is God!"

Ignoring his comment, Esme started, "One . . . two . . ."

"THREE!" Alice interrupted.

Edward placed the plug in the outlet and the huge tree lit up, seemingly enough to lighten a city block. Everyone gasped and clapped, smiling as if it were their first Christmas tree.

Except, of course, House. "Are we done?" he mumbled smugly.

"Party pooper," Tanya grumbled beside him.

"That's not what you said two nights ago," House smirked and winked at her.

"GREG!" "DR. HOUSE!" chanted thirteen voices at the same time.

"Um, Merry Christmas?" he snickered.

"That's more like it," Esme said with a laugh.

Everyone said their goodbyes and well wishes to House, Edward and Bella before they disappeared upstairs to wrap up the gifts.

"Well, let's get going. I've got to get back to Rosalie," Emmett said as he and Edward grabbed the luggage and placed them in his Lexus.

House purposefully stayed back on the porch and gently held Bella back. Turning around, she asked him what he wanted.

"Bella," he said, his voice soft and deep, "I know you wanted to spend the next two weeks with your family, but I'm sorry to drag you back to Jersey."

She looked up at him with no anger on her face. "Shoot, I've got two papers due on January 5th and an exam the next day. Abbie is a whiz in chemistry. She'll be able to tutor me."

House nodded.

"Greg, I hope Dr. Wilson is alright. Aside from Edward, I wish I had friends I've known as long as you two."

He smiled warmly. "Nah, I'm just old." He hesitated a moment. "You know," he said as he followed her down the porch steps, "I never had a little sister."

He said it so softly, she barely heard him. But when she understood, she looked at him, her eyebrows raised and smiled widely. "Aw, that was so sweet of you to say."

"I didn't say I _wanted_ a little sister," he chuckled.

"Too late, you already said it."

"Oh, shut up," he snickered.

"So much for the sweet part," she laughed.

~~ * ~~

As the plane flew high above the Northwest United States, House pulled his cell phone out and called Cameron.

"Hello," she grumbled sleepily.

"Hey," he said, afraid to ask what he had to.

"Hhgg, god, what time is it?"

Looking at his watch, he answered, "Just after eleven, my time; not sure about yours."

She groaned as she tried to force herself awake. Having only talked with House over the phone twice, she still hadn't gotten used to his angelic, soft voice when he spoke. Even when he got sarcastic with her there was . . . something about it.

"When are you getting in?"

"I'll be at the hospital by 4:30 in the morning. How's Wilson?"

Staring at the tarped window that led to the deck in Wilson's office, she answered, "House, his lungs collapsed. He's on a respirator."

_Oh, god_. Every muscle in House's body tightened as he tried to control himself. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Edward peeked around the seat in front of House and looked at him, but he waved him off.

"Call me if there are any changes. Did you keep our little secret?"

"Yeah, _this _time I did," she said with a grin.

"Good. Cam, thanks."

Her grin grew wider. "We're doing all we can, House. We won't let you down."

"Later."

House hung up the phone and stared at the blankness below him—above him, all around him. It engulfed his entire being. _I won't let him die _he thought as he looked at his 'magic' hands.

~~ * ~~

"Cameron, meet us outside the morgue," House told her as they waited in the ambulance by the loading dock—or unloading, whichever the case was normally.

Closing his cell phone, he turned to Edward and told him, "Okay, zip me up." House sat on the gurney on top of the opened body bag then lay down so he could be concealed inside.

When he was done, Bella elbowed Edward. "Think we can roll Greg down the ramp and see how fast he can go?"

"Yeah! Do it!" House answered excitedly, his voice muffled.

"It would give him too much pleasure," Edward laughed.

Edward and Bella's attention was drawn to the door as it creaked open and wide, so much so it banged hard against the wall. Cameron rushed out on the dock toward the ambulance.

"Hello," Cameron said, her voice shaky.

She looked over Edward's beautiful face before she looked at Bella, who was just as beautiful, if not more so.

Edward smiled warmly. Extending his gloved hand, he said, "Hello, Dr. Cameron. You remember Bella?"

"Yes, of course."

After they shook hands, Cameron looked down at the gurney and swallowed hard. She took one step closer to it, feeling as if her heart would explode from pounding so fast. Tentatively, she slowly put her hand out to touch the vinyl bag, unsure if House was really under there.

Sitting up slowly, House groaned in a deep, eerie, haunting voice, "I'm going to getchu, my prettttt-eee."

It startled Cameron so badly that she jumped back several feet and almost tripped. Edward was at her side within seconds and prevented her from doing so.

"Than . . . thanks," she stuttered.

"Did you get a pic of that, Edward?" House asked as he lay back down.

"Uh, no."

"Loser," grumbled House.

"Jerk."

"Yep. Have you got Wilson's office set up, Cameron?" House asked

Cameron was so unaccustomed to House's playful banter that she was taken aback. "I . . . uh, yeah."

"Well, get me inside."

"Right. This way," Cameron said as she pulled the gurney by the handle by the end.

**Okay, so now you are asking yourself, "How the heck is Jazelle gonna get House in to see Wilson?" The truth is I have NO idea! lol I'm now going to bed to figure that out! **

**Happy reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I owe my fab readers an apology! If I had remembered I'd already 'killed' Wilson, I would have killed – er, made Cuddy ill! I'm sooo sorry! Here's a nice long chappie to make up for it. **

**WARNING: Some of you will hate me – especially if you don't like cliffhangers!**

**Everyone have a good Memorial Day weekend—I guess I should say for Americans only? **

**Everyone else have a good weekend—wait, for some people, isn't the weekend is almost over?**

**Fine, everyone have a good day—no, for some isn't it night?**

***Goes running off crying***

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"It's pretty quiet this morning," Cameron said as they stood in the ascending elevator to the fourth floor. "It should be a breeze to get him in Wilson's office." She tried to convey she was comfortable with the situation, but it was very difficult to do so.

Noticing her voice quiver while she spoke, she stared at the black body bag on the gurney—the one House was still occupying. "Are you sure he's alright in there?" she asked Edward.

"NO! I. Can't. Breathe!" House croaked then broke out in a deep, heart-felt, muffled laugh. The canvas made a ghostly sound as it moved with his laughter.

Cameron's eyes flew open and she reached for the zipper, but Edward put his hand on hers gently and pulled it away. "He's fine, Dr. Cameron."

She didn't understand how he could breathe under the thick canvas, but she took Edward's word for it and leaned against the wall.

A moment later, the elevator door opened and they stepped into the hallway. Edward held his hand out to stop the advancing troop to Wilson's office. "The janitor is around the corner."

Bella looked down the hall worried, but Cameron was quick on her toes. "Give me a minute," she said as she walked away.

"What is she doing?" Bella whispered.

Edward grinned. "She has a plan. You've trained her well to be sneaky," he said to House.

"That's my Grass-hoppa," he replied in a muffled Chinese accent. "Call me Master Po."

Bella looked at Edward for him tell her what House was talking about, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

With House's sensitive hearing, he surmised their confusion when he heard the fabric of Edward's shirt softly crinkle. "Kung Fu in the 70's, you know," He sighed heavily. "It must be a generation gap thing."

"Might I remind you I am a _few_ decades older than you, Dr. House?" Edward replied sharply.

House chortled before he heard the click of Cameron's heels on the tile floor approach them. "He's in the ladies room checking a toilet. Hurry up," she said as she grabbed the end of the gurney and pulled it down the hallway, while the other two pushed.

A soft, melodic hum came from the gurney, then a half-way decent Tina Turner singing, "Big wheels keep on turning, Grrrreg Housssse just keeps on rolling. Rolling, rolling, rolling down the hallway!"

Edward and Bella snickered as they approached Wilson's door while Cameron quickly looked down the hall, though Edward knew the janitor was still fussing that the toilet was fine. "Alright, Greg, it's safe," he said.

While Cameron unlocked the office door, Bella unzipped the body bag, allowing House to jump down. He nervously glanced at Edward to make sure things were indeed safe, and he relaxed when Edward slowly nodded.

With her back turned to House, Cameron pushed the door open and began, "I'll take the gurney back downstairs and—" She was speaking as she turned around, and when she saw her resurrected boss, her words disappeared from her lips.

"Please, hurry inside," Edward cautioned.

House gracefully glided into the office, followed by Edward and Bella, but Cameron was glued to the floor.

Edward turned around, smiled reassuringly and told her, "Thank you. We'll be here when you get back."

After he closed the door, Cameron stared at it like it had just slapped her in the face. During House's 18-month absence, she didn't have the heart to leave PPTH. She felt being with others who were also grieving his loss would help her come to terms with it. But it wasn't enough, not even counseling helped.

But the advantage for her was the fact that she had taken all that House had taught her, good _and_ bad, and had grown as a doctor, as well as a woman. She had more confidence in her decisions, both inside the hospital and in her personal life. But somehow, it was incomprehensible how House had come back to the hospital. And she had a lot of questions.

After House settled in the chair behind Wilson's desk, he was satisfied that the tarp over the sliding glass door and plate-glass window would protect his secret. He saw a manila folder directly in front of him and the words 'Wilson, James E.' on the label. He picked it up and reviewed his current condition.

"Damn," he cursed as he threw the file back down on the desk.

"Is it bad?" Bella asked concerned.

House didn't answer her. Instead, he stood, grabbed the hospital gown, mask and paper hat. "I have to see him," he whispered forlornly.

"Dr. House," Edward said as he approached him, "Carlisle has been lenient with you regarding Dr. Wilson. You must honor your promise you made to him and not see him. Dr. Cameron will inform you with all that you need."

"Promise schpromise," House replied as he put the garments on and headed for the door. "They are the one thing that doesn't leave a mess on the floor when they're broken."

In a split second, Edward blocked his exit by the door and stood defiantly with his hands on his hips. He scowled at House, the first time he ever had. "Dr. House, my family is as important to me as Dr. Wilson is to you, if not more so. I will do _anything_ to prevent our secret from being known. Too many lives are at stake."

House sighed, and knew Edward was right. But he felt so helpless not being able to help Wilson.

"I understand that, Greg, and I know there is no way I can stop you," Edward said as he shook his head. "Bella and I will think of something while you are gone. But please make it quick."

House nodded, turned, and left the room.

Bella approached Edward and put her arm around his waist. "How about this little story . . ."

~~ * ~~

House succeeded in sneaking into Wilson's room without being seen, with Cameron's help, of course. She kept the nurses preoccupied to give him a few minutes alone with him. But he couldn't go any further than the wall by the door.

Wilson's breathing was labored, and it didn't appear the respirator was enough, nor the dozen tubes and wires he was hooked up to. The only comfort to House was the fact that his stats were in the acceptable range.

While he stood there wracking his brain, going over the symptoms and what was failing—or hadn't yet failed—he only became more frustrated. Still staring at the heart monitor, he heard a groan come from the bed.

His eyes flashed to Wilson's face and saw him stare at him. "I couldn't stay away," House said and took one step toward the bed.

Someone walked into the room but it didn't distract him enough to look, not until he heard the familiar voice call his name in disbelief did he turn to look at . . .

**Dun, Dun DUN! Who walked in on House? Brenda? Chase? Cuddy? Thirteen? Foreman? Taub? Cameron? Bella?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darn, and I **_**that **_**predictable? :o) I am not fond of this chapter, but it's a build up for 'the person's' reaction.**

**Sorry, Pirate. I knew there was one person I would upset.**

**Thanks for your words of encouragement, WolfMoon.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

. . . Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She said not a word as she scanned him up and down, debating whether it was really _him _behind the mask and the cheap paper hat.

_He's the right height, same shaped face, same eyes—no, his eyes _are_ different. God, I knew I shouldn't have come in this early_ Cuddy thought.

House saw the look of shock on her face, and the unmistakable dark, swollen lines under her blood shot eyes. When he searched her eyes more closely, he saw her uncertainty falter before she shook her head and walked to Wilson's bed.

"Hey, you're awake," she said with a forced smile. "Your heart is racing. Are you in pain?"

Wilson ignored her. He only stared blankly at the door.

She glanced in the same direction, where the image of House was no longer there. "Who do you see, James?" she asked caringly yet anxiously.

Cuddy leaned in closer, gently cupped his cheek with her hand and ran her thumb over it. "That was stupid of me. You can't talk," she said standing back up and administering Morphine. Looking back at him, she said softly, "Get some rest, okay? We're doing all we can to find out what's wrong with you."

Wilson fought off the sleepiness, but he failed. His body collapsed as he fell into a deep and painless sleep.

Taking his hand, she whispered, mainly to herself, "I know, James, I saw him too. I wish he were here—for you. But you should know that in some way he's still with you, though he wouldn't admit to that if he were still here."

House stood outside of Wilson's hospital room listening to Cuddy. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back against the wall, causing paint to peel back at the impact site and the drywall cracked. He suddenly smelled Cameron's perfume drift around him.

"House, the nurse is coming to check on Wilson. We need to get back, _now_," she implored.

They walked to Wilson's office in silence, but Cameron kept staring at House incredulously.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he finally said as they stepped off the elevator on the fourth floor.

"Other than the fact that you came back because Wilson is sick, why _did _you come back?" she finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just missed you guys _so _much," he replied mockingly, as usual.

She unlocked the door and entered Wilson's office, with House closely behind.

Edward and Bella looked suspiciously at the two doctors, as they noticed they seemed to be extremely tense. "How is he?" Bella asked.

"He woke up for a second," House answered. After removing the gown, mask and hat, he sat down behind the desk, propping his feet up on it.

"Dr. House!" Edward exclaimed, but didn't immediately clarify.

"What? He doesn't care if I put my feet on his desk."

"How could you let her see you?" Edward asked with anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm helping him," Cameron said confused. "It's kind of hard for him _not_ to see me."

"No, not you. That Cuddy woman."

"What? I never saw her walk by when I was distracting the nurse," Cameron told Edward. "How do you know?"

"It's okay," House spoke up. "Cuddy thinks she's delusional."

"You know what?" Cameron said. "I'm beginning to think I am, too. You look the same, House, but there's something _different_ about you. Your complexion is pale and your eyes . . ."

She didn't finish speaking because her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket and flipping it open, she saw who was calling her. "It's Cuddy. What do I tell her?"

"Don't talk to her just yet, please." Edward hesitated a moment. "Dr. Cameron, may we have a moment alone?"

She nodded and left the office, but remained in the hall by the door.

Edward got his cell phone and dialed a number. It only rang half a ring before Alice answered, a little distracted.

"Things have gotten a little complicated here," he told her. "What do you see?"

"There's . . . someone else."

"Possibly. Only an assumption. I wanted to check with you, first."

"Can _no one _control Greg?" she spat.

House cleared his throat. "I can hear you."

"Oh. Edward, you still have _got _to be careful."

"We will," he replied then looked at Bella. "I never realized I have such a brilliant wife."

Bella playfully grinned back.

"GO SHAYZ!" Emmett hollered in the background.

"Okay, Emmett, that's the scoring point. Edward, we have go hunt."

"Right."

House stiffened as a thought crossed his mind.

"Could that be it?" Edward asked.

House cracked the door and told Cameron, "Go check Wilson's enzyme deposit of glucocerebroside in his liver, and check his platelet count again."

"What are you thinking it is?" she asked.

"Now, if I gave you all of my secrets, you'd be a better doctor than me, and I can't have that," he told her smugly.

~~ * ~~

"Dr. Cameron, it _is_ Gaucher's Disease," Cuddy said then sipped her second cup of coffee. "It hasn't spread to his spleen, thank god. I've already gotten him started on enzyme replacement therapy. Good job."

"Well, it wasn't _all_ my idea," she said as she squirmed a little in her chair.

Cameron had been dying to hear the confirmation of House's diagnosis because she would finally get the answers she felt she deserved. And that would only happen once House knew Wilson was being treated.

"What do you mean it wasn't your idea? Who came up with it?"

"Well," she answered as she stood, "we'll have to go somewhere to answer that."

A few minutes later, Cameron and Cuddy stood before Wilson's office door. "Why is the door window blacked out?"

"Dr. Cuddy, I have to warn you, this has to be kept between us, and _only_ us."

Cameron tapped on the door and a moment later Edward opened it wide. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy never took her eyes off of him as he closed and locked the door behind them. "I know you, don't I? Cameron, what's going on?"

"You will be visited by threeeee ghosts today, Dr. Cuddy," House said playfully menacing.

Turning around at the familiar voice, her eyes flew open when she saw House standing in the corner.

A/N: After looking for a disease, I found Gaucher Disease, which is pronounced GO-SHAYS. So I just had Emmett play Wilson to give House the idea. :o)


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't make it clear enough about Emmett shouting 'Go Shayz.' He was watching a sports game on T.V., and Shayz was the player that scored the winning point.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Cuddy glared at House for at least half a minute, skeptical that he was actually standing there—risen from the dead. She looked at Cameron, hoping to see the same delirium she had in her own eyes in Wilson's hospital room. Looking back at House, she called his name, but nothing came out.

During that time, Edward and Bella took a protective stance in front of House, but not blocking his view. Not knowing how he would react, they had to be ready to restrain him if he got out of control.

But control was something House didn't have at the moment. Cuddy had changed in the almost two years since he'd seen her. Her hair was layered thinly, a new hairstyle for her, she wore different makeup, more flattering, in House's opinion, yet her face looked thin, like she'd lost weight. The only thing that hadn't changed was her low v-neck that he so dearly missed.

All of a sudden, his throat burned as it never had before, even though he'd hunted before his flight the night before. He could _taste _her warm, enticing blood just from the smell, and closed his eyes as if that would carry off the tempting allure.

For the first time since his change he was frightened—not for him, but for Cuddy.

He heard a low, deep growl come from the back of his throat and hadn't realized he had crouched in attack mode. He bowed his head out of shame, maybe—he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling—before straightening back up. He looked up when he saw Edward extend his arm across his chest, but not touching him.

Only when he felt uncomfortable with Edward and Bella's eyes bearing into him did he look at Edward. "I'm okay," he said, but his voice did not convey confidence, nor did he take a step closer to Cuddy.

Closing his eyes for a split second, he finally looked back at Cuddy, trying to smile. He did not succeed, but managed to say, "Breathe, Cuddy."

"You . . . my god," she stuttered.

"Yeah, I made you speechless that one night back in college, too," House smirked, though even that was difficult.

House could crack a joke in any tense situation, although sometimes they were a little tasteless—just not this time.

"Cuddy, why don't you sit down?" Cameron offered. "You've grown white as a sheet."

Not taking her eyes off of House, who kept his eyes on her as well, she sat in the chair by Wilson's desk. She shook her head before placing her elbow on the arm rest, her forehead in her hand, and was surprised at how clammy she felt.

"How is Wilson?" House asked, finally. Irritated by the blockade, he looked at Edward's arm still in front of him. "If you don't move your arm, I'll break it off and use it for a golf club," he threatened.

Edward scrutinized House's face, and took his warning. "Reel it in, Dr. House," Edward whispered so low that neither Cuddy nor Cameron could hear him.

"It was Gaucher's, Type one," she replied after several tense moments. "His breathing has improved and should be off the respirator in a few hours. He's responding well to enzyme replacement."

House nodded satisfied.

"House, the fire—you . . ." Cuddy stammered.

"Actually, I can explain that," Bella responded, yet didn't move away from House.

Although Cuddy wanted to hear the explanation from House, she couldn't find the words to ask.

"Last June, Dr. House was treating a patient in the Witness Protection Program. Somehow, the information was leaked that he saved the patient. A death contract on Dr. House's life was intercepted. Therefore, he was placed in the Program himself." Bella kept her sentences short and to the point in case she later contradicted herself.

House glanced at Bella, impressed at her astuteness, then looked at Cuddy to figure out if she believed Bella. Cameron, on the other hand, seemed to believe her, but she remained quiet.

"But . . . whose remains did they find at your apartment?" Cuddy asked.

"It was Bambi," House answered. "It was my birthday and my hooker wanted to give me—"

"The remains were _male _ashes," Cuddy challenged.

"Oh, yeah, about that—" House started.

Shaking her head again, she said as she stood, "I don't want to hear it. I'm just glad you're back."

Cuddy took a few steps closer to House, who instantly tensed and took a step back closer to the covered window. He still hadn't gotten a hold of himself, and he didn't trust himself to be too close to her.

She picked up on his apprehension and stopped in her tracks, frowning at him worriedly. "You look . . . different," she noted.

"Yeah, I've been getting weekly facials as well as—"

"Your eyes, House. What happened to your eyes?" Cameron finally joined in on the conversation.

"Botched eye laser surgery," he replied.

"Are you back for good?" Cuddy asked, ignoring his snide comment; she didn't believe him anyway.

House shrugged then looked at Edward, who stared back, giving no indication whatsoever. This was now House's decision. "I don't think so," House said.

Cuddy frowned then returned to the chair and sat down. _He's never been one for hugging, but why is he afraid of me? _

"Dr. Cuddy, Greg is contagious," Edward answered her thought.

House gave Edward a sharp, confused look. "Uh, yeah, right. My magnetic charm will kill you."

Cuddy smiled for the first time since she'd come into the room. "It hasn't killed me yet."

"Where have you been all this time? How does Wilson know—" Cameron began, but stopped when Cuddy's cell phone rang.

Taking the call, she looked directly at House. "Okay, thanks." Hanging up, she told him, "Wilson's awake. He wrote that he wants to see you."

House smiled. "Like I said, my magnetic charm."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I found a MAJOR boo-boo! In TIP, House spent his 1st Vampire Christmas w/the Cullens playing their instruments and singing. In a chapter above, I had Esme say House spent it alone in his cabin. Sadly, I can't correct that major faux pas. **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

And I also goofed on House's excuse of his death. In TIP, House told his mother that "I treated a patient affiliated with the CIA who was to testify in a case. I got a little too involved, I guess."

Well, Bella magically thought of that when she told Cuddy and Cameron? She simply overheard the conversation. Oops! It is corrected in this chapter.

Sorry I haven't posted in a week. I've not been enthused to write—not working is starting to get to me.

Where we left off: Wilson wakes up and wants to see House; House is finding it hard to resist Cuddy's 'scent.'

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Dr. House," Edward said sternly.

House gave him a sharp look, wondering what the problem was, till in the corner of his eye he saw Cuddy stand and walk for the door.

_Damn, _he thought when he remembered how hard it was to resist Cuddy. "Cuddy, you and Cameron go and tell Wilson I'll see him later."

Cuddy didn't understand why he wouldn't go, even knowing he was 'contagious;' she didn't buy that anyway. But she wanted to see Wilson. Now that she almost lost him, she realized she didn't want to be without him—holding his hand, lying in each other's arms watching T.V., even making love.

After the two female doctors left, Edward turned to House. "How long have Drs. Wilson and Cuddy been together?"

House's eyebrow rose before he frowned. "Is that what she was thinking?"

If he could have blushed, Edward would have done so, considering he probably spilled some personal information that he shouldn't have. Bella noticed the expression on Edward's face and put her arm around his waist, staring up at him.

"I assumed you knew. I'm sorry."

"I put two and two together already."

"Are you okay, Greg?" Bella asked.

"No. Is it . . . how is it possible to control oneself around certain people, yet . . ."

"Is it that bad with Dr. Cuddy?" Bella asked curiously.

He nodded.

"Hmm. I don't know. With Bella," Edward looked at her, "it was immediate. I don't mean to pry, but do you have feelings for her?"

"No, no. I mean—" House hesitated. "I. Don't. Know."

Edward said as gently as he could, "You need to figure that out."

Without a word, House headed to the door, reaching for the knob.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"You told me to figure things out," House answered curtly.

Before House touched the knob, Edward raced to his side and blocked his exit. "I cannot allow that."

House scowled, growling deeply. "I'm just going to the roof."

Edward glared back defiantly.

"It'll be safe there. No one goes to the roof."

"Exactly my point," Edward said.

"You will _have_ to stop me."

Without responding, Edward crouched down, his arms up offensively, baring his teeth. House matched his stance, ready for whatever Edward had in store. Their bodies swayed, watching the other intently.

"Guys, enough!" Bella belted out as she approached them, her arm out between them. Looking at House, she said, "Back off."

Shaking his head, House eventually stepped back but continued to scowl.

"Edward, can't Greg wear the clothes and you go up with him?"

"No," House interjected. "Alone."

Thinking a moment, Edward answered, "You _will_ wear the mask and such. I'll go with you, and I will stand inside the roof door."

~~ * ~~

Just as Cuddy and Cameron entered Wilson's hospital room, Chase was removing the breathing tube, sending him into an uncontrolled cough.

"Hhhhhsss," Wilson croaked, looking around with panic in his eyes.

"Don't try to talk, Wilson," Chase told him. "Dr. Cuddy is here now." He looked over his vitals on the monitor. "Cameron, let's give them some privacy."

When the two were gone, Wilson muttered, "I saw House . . . is he really here?"

Cuddy simply nodded before she approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm'kay."

"James, have you talked to House since . . ." She looked away for a moment, surprised at not being able to say the harsh words.

"Yes."

Cuddy frowned. "Why didn't you tell me he was alive?" she asked, her voice choked up.

Wilson swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled sleepily. "He told me not to."

"No, don't." Leaning in, she gave him a gentle, soft kiss. "Just get better."

~~ * ~~

Up on the roof, House sat on the brick edge for the past several hours looking out over the campus, watching people go on with their normal, daily lives—while House wasn't. Daily, yes. Normal? Not in the least.

Although it was two weeks before Christmas, the sun had been bright when he first got on the roof, allowing him to remove his paper hat and mask. But now it was overcast and a slight breeze warned of possible snow.

He thought about Cuddy, which didn't help him a damned bit. He thought of Wilson, who had been sleeping all day, and promised himself he'd go see him when he was done finding the meaning of life. And he thought about Tanya, and came to the conclusion he would return to Forks.

When his cell phone rang in his pocket, he jumped a little from being lost in his thoughts. Opening his phone, he gave no greeting at all.

"House, your friends won't let me up on the roof," Cuddy told him frustrated.

"So."

"I . . . I need to talk to you."

"We can talk on the phone." House hesitated a moment. "Is it Wilson?"

"If I told you it was, would you let me out there?"

"Ask my bodyguard."

House heard the conversation between Cuddy and Edward: She would call security; she just wanted to talk; he wouldn't allow her, saying it was for her own benefit. Finally, she spoke to House.

"I'm on the other side of the door. This is ridiculous, House."

"Everything I do is. Haven't you learned—"

"I'm not buying all you told me earlier," Cuddy stated.

"It'll have to do. So, when are you and Wilson getting married?" House asked with a little contempt in his voice.

"Oh, no. You get no answers until I get some."

"I already gave you answers, Cuddy."

"Okay, let me repeat: I don't believe you."

"It's better . . . _safer_ for you if you stay away."

Those words stung Cuddy. She had pushed every button of House's, but he never pushed her away. "Okay, House. I give up. I left the hospital after you . . . god, that sounds so strange to me. I took a couple of months off. I didn't know if I wanted to come back here. But Wilson has been good to me. He helped pull me out of it. It just happened."

House didn't know what to say. He could say something snarky, but he wasn't in the mood. He could say something caring—ah, who am I kidding?

"How's Wilson?"

"He's doing well."

"Cuddy, I've changed."

"Ha!" she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that sounds crazy. But I've changed, um, physically."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked, perplexed by his evasiveness.

Sighing heavily, House asked, "What's wrong with me telling her?"

"Greg, you're pushing it," Edward warned again.

"How could you hear House?" she asked Edward before she said into the phone, "House, why are you afraid for me to see you or for me to know whatever it is you won't tell me?"

"That didn't make any sense."

On the staircase, Cuddy sat down on the top step and put her face in her hand. "You lead everyone to believe you are dead, we have a funeral and—" Her voice choked just as House interrupted her.

"Because I could hurt you, Cuddy, and I don't want that to happen," House answered.

"You've hurt me more than once, House."

"Not like I could."

"No, you won't," Cuddy said firmly.

_No, I wouldn't, but I can't promise that. _

"Then don't do this, Greg!" Edward bellowed.

"Are you sitting down?"

"Grrrreg!" Edward bellowed, making Cuddy jump.

"Have you read Anne Rice's books?"

"Uh, no."

"Have you seen Queen of the Damned?"

"Dr. House!" Edward warned—uselessly.

"Buffy the—"

"Those are all vampire movies!"

House remained silent.

"Are you there, House?"

Again, House didn't say a word, waiting for Cuddy to pick up on his game.

When she did, her breath caught in her throat before she laughed, her voice echoing back at her through the stairwell. "Are you seriously telling me you are a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Are you high?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's true, Cuddy. So are Edward and Bella."

Cuddy leaped up from the step and turned around to face the two, looking back and forth. Now it all made sense to her: the secrecy; the pale skin; the eyes. _This is ludicrous. _

She placed one foot on the step below, frozen in place.

"Please, Dr. Cuddy, don't be afraid," Bella told her calmly. "We won't hurt you."

Taking another step down, Cuddy's foot twisted out from under her and she fell backward screaming, the cell phone flying from her hand. It happened so quickly that she didn't have the chance to grab on to anything to stop her descent.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

House heard Cuddy scream and he rushed inside the stairwell, but could only watch as Edward beat Cuddy to the foyer. As her head was about to hit the metal handrail by the bottom step, Edward caught her effortlessly and set her on her feet.

She was shaking so badly that she stared dumbfounded at Edward before she threw herself to the opposite wall, her hands flat against the concrete wall. Her breath was fast and heavy, and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Cuddy!" House shouted.

"Greg, go to her," Bella said as she gently grabbed his elbow.

House pulled away and backed against the wall, keeping his eyes on Cuddy. "I . . . I can't."

Cuddy slowly slid down the wall, her head back, and wrapped her arms around her knees, mumbling incoherently.

"She needs you," Edward said as he stood staring up at him.

"Jesus, Edward! You know I can't," he pleaded.

"What if we stay right by you?" Bella suggested. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"You've got to get control of it, Greg," Edward said. "Come down with Bella."

House hesitated a moment before he came down the stairs, keeping his eyes on Cuddy. His entire body was tense and he found it ironic that he was holding his breath. Not realizing it at first, but he had to lessen his grip on the hand rail so as not to leave finger imprints in the metal.

Edward stood stiffly and guardedly in front of Cuddy, while Bella kept within easy reach of House.

As he took the last step, he ignored, though was well aware, Edward standing stiffly and guardedly in front of Cuddy. House turned his body to face Cuddy, who was now motionless, her knees still pressed against her chest, but now she held her hands over her face.

He hated seeing her like this—well, he had never seen her like this. He'd never hung around for the aftermath of his stinging, hurtful words.

While her faded perfume filled the small, confined space, the warmth and scent of her blood had become more unbearable than in Wilson's office. Not breathing was an option, though not a helpful one. His throat burned again, almost as if it were on fire; much, much worse than swallowing a shot of Whiskey.

"Cuddy," House said, so softly and tentatively that he doubted she heard him.

Bella wrapped her arm around House's, yet he didn't pull away. He felt somewhat grounded knowing she had a physical hold of him. Stepping within two feet of Cuddy, he fought with all of his willpower not to attack her. It was difficult, but he managed.

"Cuddy," he repeated, reaching out but not touching her.

"This isn't real," she muttered.

"I wish it weren't," House agreed. "I didn't ask for this."

Throwing her hands away from her face, she faced House for the first time, and every word she was going to say slipped from her grasp. His eyes were no longer as a light golden brown as they had been earlier in the day, but were now deeper, more threatening somehow. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't care. She was filled not with fear, but with an intense relief that he was indeed alive. Different now, but still alive.

"Oh, House," she choked.

"Edward . . ." House said, but didn't have to elaborate.

Edward looked at Bella and she nodded, telling him she was ready then he placed his hand firmly and securely on House's shoulder. House took one step toward Cuddy, continuing to hold back his animal instinct, and knelt down on one knee.

She tensed up and pushed herself back against the wall. "Don't . . . don't hurt me," she said weakly.

Shaking his head, he then looked over her face, and for the first time, felt remorse for the pain he put his friends and mother in.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely.

Next chapter: The suspense continues.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Shifting her eyes between Edward and Bella, who were still holding onto him, Cuddy frowned in confusion as to why. "Help me up?"

"Greg?" Edward asked, worried whether he could handle it or not.

"I can . . ." He held out his hand to Cuddy, ". . . do this."

Cuddy warily, yet trustfully, put out her hand and House grasped it securely. Yanking gently, or so he thought, she flew into his arms. Before he realized it, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Before he could think about what he was feeling being that close to her, Edward threw himself between House and Cuddy while Bella pulled back on his shoulders.

"No, no," House yelled, trying to shake them off. "Give me . . . a minute."

Cuddy pulled her head back and looked at House curiously before he let go of her and took two steps back. Both Edward and Bella kept their hands on House.

"You . . . you're so cold," Cuddy said after she shivered.

"My hookers never tell me that."

Shaking her head, Cuddy said, "You haven't changed _that_ much. What . . . how the hell did this happen?"

"Let's take this back to Dr. Wilson's office," Edward suggested.

A few minutes later, they safely went back to his office.

For the next hour, House explained to Cuddy every detail of his life since his birthday the year before. He sat stoically on the edge of Wilson's desk, choosing his words carefully, and watched her every reaction. Though she sat silently, she would occasionally gasp in disbelief at his story.

By the time House was finished, Cuddy looked as pale as the three vampires in the room. She looked over House's face intently, and while it was a complete fairy-tale, his sudden departure and current appearance was enough to confirm he was not pulling one over on her.

Before speaking, Cuddy had to clear her dry throat. "Is that why you couldn't be near me?"

House nodded.

"But you were able to be around Wilson and your mother."

"It was just as bad, but—"

Without a word, Cuddy stood and headed for the door, placing her hand on the knob. "I have to go," she said and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn. That went smoothly," House said sarcastically then looked at Edward, hoping he would give some insight.

Edward shook his head. "Give her time."

"I don't have much time. I want to go back home tonight."

~~ * ~~

Just after the evening shift started at eight that night Cameron came to escort House down to Wilson's hospital room. When the door closed behind them, Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her to him.

"Where did you come up with the Witness Protection lie? I didn't know you were so sneaky, Mrs. Cullen," he said seductively.

"I've always been sneaky," Bella replied, running her hands up his back under his shirt.

Bending down, he brushed his lips against hers, and she groaned at their softness. He moved from her lips to her neck, hungrily nipping at her skin with his teeth.

"It's a little late for that," she whispered then giggled. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "It's what Greg told his mom on the island, remember?"

"Uh, no, I don't. All I remember is spending hours in bed with you and making love to you."

"You don't like me devious?" she asked, bringing her hands from his back to his hips.

"On the contrary, I _love _it when you're sneaky," Edward answered as he pulled her back to the chair, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Do you fell like being sneaking now?" he grinned wickedly.

"My, my, Mr. Cullen," she smirked.

In the patient's ward, Cameron led a camouflaged House into Wilson's hospital room. He was awake and propped up watching T.V. When he saw the two walk in, he smiled. Cameron dismissed herself by telling them she would wait outside the door.

"It's about time," Wilson grumbled as he shut off the T.V. "Cuddy told me what happened."

"Yeah," House simply said as he stood at the end of the bed. "Where is she?"

"She went home hours ago."

"Is she okay?" House asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't think so."

"I thought she would have taken it easier."

"House, it's not easy news to take," Wilson said, shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"I thought—" He suddenly smelled a familiar perfume waft into the room and closed his eyes to prepare himself; his body grew rigid.

"Is it safe if I come in?" Cuddy asked tentatively.

"Of course, Lisa."

House turned slowly to face her as she stood in the doorway. "Cuddy, I have to explain—"

"No, you don't," she replied tersely as she came in and stood beside Wilson. "How are you feeling?" she asked Wilson, her voice soft and caring.

House stood in shock. He had always pushed people away, and now _she_ was pushing _him_ away?

"House?"

He turned his attention to Wilson who had called him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forgot to cancel dinner at the zoo."

Cuddy winced. "Don't joke, House," she told him, her voice now stern.

Wilson had grinned, but when he heard the change in Cuddy's voice, he changed the subject. "So, what are your plans?"

"How long have you two been boinking?" House asked, ignoring Wilson's question.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed, shaking her head. "Stop being an ass."

"That hasn't changed either," House smirked.

"Come on, you two," Wilson interjected. He threw his head heavily on the pillow and sighed.

Cuddy put her hand on Wilson's and apologized. "You should get some rest."

Closing his eyes, he grumbled, "Work it out."

House and Cuddy stared at the other briefly. "Shall we take this outside?"

"Don't threaten me, House."

"I wasn't, but if we're going to talk, we need a little more privacy."

Cuddy walked past him, saying, "There's nothing to talk about."

Grabbing her arm, unintentionally roughly, he told her, "Yes, we are, for Wilson."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Let go of me, House," Cuddy demanded. She was seething now—a rarity in her dealings with House. She'd been angry before, but _never _as intense as now.

"I won't leave without dealing with this," he told her.

Having her in such close proximity, he found it only a little easier, yet the powerful craving that surged through him grew harder and harder to quell.

"Leave?" she asked. "Deal with what?"

House shook his head, a million thoughts running through his head, but he never grasped the exact words to clarify his feelings—and intentions.

Suddenly, she grimaced in pain and looked at her arm.

He frowned curiously and followed her gaze, shocked at seeing his fingers dug too tightly around her forearm. Without a word, he led her out of the room into the hallway.

"House, you're hurting—" She was silenced when he forcibly held her back, his grip still holding her securely, so that he would not be trailing her irresistible scent.

They took the stairs up to Wilson's office so fast that Cuddy tripped a few times, but House always caught her and continued the ascent.

"Damn it, House!" Cuddy said exasperatedly as they reached the fourth floor and headed to the end of the hallway, though he ignored her pleas.

By the time they approached the office, Bella had the door open and they quickly entered.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Bella asked as she closed the door behind them.

House let go of Cuddy; he rushed to the patio window, while she stood at the door beside Bella.

"This maniac just broke my forearm," Cuddy stated, rubbing her arm to alleviate the throbbing.

"I did not," House replied.

Cuddy beseeched, "What is your problem?!"

Bella approached Edward, who was standing between the desk and the patio door, and put her arm around his waist.

"Greg?" Edward asked Bella's question again, wondering what had happened between the two.

"Cuddy, I'm going home tonight, but there's something I need to do," House told her.

"That's no explanation why you treated me—"

Cuddy stepped back against the wall when House took one step forward. She was frightened, more so than ever before. She looked at Edward, who knew exactly what she was feeling. He whispered something quietly to House then broke away from Bella and stood protectively in front of and beside Cuddy. Instinctively, Bella stepped beside House, waiting for whatever was about to come.

_Edward, watch me,_ House thought, looking at his 'blood brother.'

House spoke as he took slow, deliberate and careful steps closer to Cuddy. "You are the first person that I've, uh, had trouble with since last summer. I've always thought you were hot, but this is something entirely different," he snickered, looking directly into her eyes.

But Cuddy didn't take his attitude lightly. Returning his glare, she noted the hungry look in his eyes, which made her shiver. She stepped to the right into the corner, cowering as if a gigantic Funnel-web spider from Australia were a foot away from her, its fangs snapping for the prey before it.

"I don't want to leave without knowing whether or not I can control this," House continued.

"What are you planning on doing, House?" Cuddy asked, her voice slightly quivering.

"Nothing, as long as you don't breath or bleed all over the carpet."

Now, he was two feet from Cuddy, and Edward was still blocking her. The only view House had of his prey was her wide, petrified eyes peering around Edward's shoulder.

"If I go home without killing you. . ."

"Greg!" Edward warned.

". . . then I'd consider this trip a success." House never took his eyes off of Cuddy as the space between them narrowed, while it appeared to him that the wall was slowly swallowing her to non- existence. "I just have to know."

"You have to know whether you'd _kill _me?" she asked, her voice rife with fury.

Her eyes now blazed with an infuriating anger, and she was incredibly incensed—at House and the situation. Suddenly, it struck her that she could no longer hold back, regardless of the unknown consequences. She rushed toward House, but was amazed at Edward's strength when she was forced back against the wall again.

"Bella, hold onto me," House said, although he didn't realize she already was holding onto his shoulders tightly and effectively. "Cuddy, with every breath you take, I can taste it. I can even _hear _your blood streaming through your veins. I can _taste_ your blood, too."

Hot, stinging tears filled Cuddy's eyes at his words. "That can't be possible."

"Your heart is racing now. I'd say your pulse is about 180?" House stated surely.

A single tear fell down her cheek, and the rage built up again. She lunged at House, taking Edward off guard for a millisecond. She was already beside Edward when he grabbed her waist but didn't pull her back.

"How could you DO this to me—to Wilson—your MOTHER?!" Cuddy screeched, her arms raised up offensively.

Bella tried to step in between House and Cuddy, but Cuddy's fists were pounding on House's chest before she could. He drew his head back and away from her assault. Looking at her husband for instruction, Edward took a single step away from the two doctors, and allowed whatever would happen to happen.

"You BASTARD!" she wailed. "You DIE and come back . . . a monster!"

House held on to her shoulders and stretched his arms out as far as possible, taking every single well-deserved blow she gave him.

"I did it to pro_tect_ you and Wilson and my mother . . ."

Cuddy no longer heard House, for her ears were ringing too loudly as her blood rushed to her head; her heart hammered inside her chest. She continued to pulverize him for five minutes before she lost her strength and fell to her knees, still crying and mumbling incoherently.

Looking ashamed at Edward and Bella, House knelt in front of Cuddy and pulled her into him; keeping his hands flatly on her back. She threw her arms around his neck and cried for another five minutes.

When her dry-hiccups finally slowed and she gained control over herself, she pushed away and looked over House's face. She was surprised at seeing his eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," House said softly and genuinely, pain also conveyed in his voice.

"I . . . did I hurt . . . you?" Cuddy asked, straightening his jacket that had become disheveled.

"Nah, only my pride."

Cuddy laughed insanely, wiped her wet face of her tears, and gave him one final punch, though not as hard as the others.

"Ow!" House exclaimed as he stood and looked down on her. "What was that for?" He held out his hand to her.

Taking his hand trustfully, she allowed him to pull her up. "That's for being a bastard," she answered, pulling down her t-shirt over the waist of her jeans.

He grinned. "Wow, if I got hit by everyone who thought I was a bastard, my whole body would be one big bruise—well, if I were human."

Cuddy shook her head and returned his smile. "Are we okay now?"

"It depends. Are you going to hit me again?"

A/N: Sorry it's been a week. This chapter was hard to come up with and write. Oh, and aside from the face that I started work on Monday!!!!! I promise I'll work more often.

I realize I left out House's struggle with being so close to Cuddy, but that will be covered in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven: You can use all the '!!!' you want! :) I'm glad you like the stories. But, I can't take credit for taking someone's work. I am writing a novel—SciFi—but no vampires. Well, I just started one, but got sidetracked with this fic. But thanks for your review.**

**Thanks, NightWolf. I added an excuse for my error of House's rock-hard body and, um, what was I saying? hehe**

**Twichild: Do you honestly think House could be w/Cuddy as a vampire? lol And or that matter, Cuddy a vamp, too? I can just see all the ruckus they'd cause. lol But, sorry, nothing will happen w/the two.**

**Teddi: For being the first to review—you get a House bite!!! ;-)**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"How are yours hands?" House asked Cuddy as they walked down back to Wilson's hospital room.

"They're sore," she answered, continuing to rub them. "I guess it was endorphins because I didn't feel anything at first."

"If I had known you were going to beat the hell out of me I would have put on my super-hero body armor."

She looked at him, thinking he was serious, until she saw his half-grin. "I wish it were that. But I've got something cooler."

"Really?" she asked as they got on the elevator and the doors closed.

"I saved Wilson."

"What?!"

"Yeah, two people actually, at least I think the first was human. I can't be sure."

"What happened?"

"Long story," he answered as the doors opened and they proceed down the hall.

They were quiet as they walked in Wilson's room and found him sitting up and watching them expectantly. "It's about time you came to see me."

He was slurring his words, and House commented, "Man, I miss my Vicodin."

Wilson chuckled then groaned in pain.

"Is it bad?" Cuddy asked as she stood beside the bed.

"No, not now." He looked at House. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Cuddy shot House an interested look, because she didn't take his comment about going back to Washington State seriously.

House met her stare before he looked back at Wilson. "I'm—we're going back . . . leaving tonight."

"What? Why?" He lay back into the mattress and closed his eyes briefly.

"You honestly didn't think I could stay here, do you?"

"You've done crazier things," he snickered then grabbed his stomach.

"Let's not do this now," Cuddy said. "He needs rest."

"No, no," Wilson said as he attempted to sit up. "House," he groaned then lay back down, "can't you work something out?"

"No," he replied adamantly.

"Lisa, talk to him," Wilson pleaded.

She was about to reply when alarms on Wilson's heart monitor indicated his heart rate had rapidly increased. "House, out," she ordered as she put her hand on Wilson's arm.

"You're no longer my boss," he retorted, his voice harsh.

"House, I'll meet you on the roof," she said more sternly before she pressed the button to administer another dose of Morphine through the I.V. to Wilson's arm.

"Lisa, I don't want—" Wilson muttered, closing his eyes. "I wan'—"

"Shh, James," she told him, her voice calm and soft, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not leaving," House protested.

Her voice was hard and firm when she told him, "Get _out _of here!"

"No, don't—" Wilson muttered for the last time before he succumbed to the pain medication.

House did as he was told and walked out into the hall to the stairs that led to the roof. He didn't once notice the odd looks from nurses on duty, who had been gossiping who the stranger was they had seen the whole day.

Purposefully pushing the door to the roof's stairs as hard as he could, he ascended the steps two-by-two. When he finally stepped onto the roof, the cold December air slapped him in the face. After throwing off the hospital wardrobe, he put his hands on his hips and inhaled deeply through his mouth. It was enough to bring him back to reality.

He looked up at the night sky and noticed how full the moon was. Seeing every crater as if he were only a few miles from it, Dr. Gregory John House never imagined things could have gotten this fucked up. He didn't mean it to; it certainly wasn't his plan. But then again, everything he did didn't always turn out as he planned.

Staring at the moon for he didn't know how long, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ow! Damn it!" came a female cry from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Cuddy holding her hand in great pain. When she looked up at him, tears filled her eyes.

"Do you never learn, woman?" he asked with a half-grin.

He then took her hand carefully and sandwiched it gently between his own. Looking down at her hand, the deathly cold of his hands startled her, and although she didn't realize his intention, she didn't pull away from his grasp. Within seconds, a warmth spread from her skin to the inside her hand—almost as if a laser were repairing her broken hand.

When she looked back into his face, his eyes were closed in concentration. Remaining silent, she waited for some indication from him that he was finished.

"Wow," he muttered as he opened his eyes slowly.

Furrowing her eyebrows deeply, she commented the same. "How—is this what you meant—"

"I . . . I didn't . . . wasn't angry."

"What are you talking about?"

Taking his hands away, he shoved them in his jeans' pockets. "Apparently, I had to be angry to heal before."

"Oh, then you should be able to do this all the time," she smirked as she rubbed her hand. "I . . . I don't believe it."

"All better?"

"Yeah." She walked to the four-foot wall on the roof's edge and sat down hugging herself from the cold. "House, do you really have to go?"

Ignoring her question, he valiantly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, wrapping it around her. "House, how is it now—with me?"

"Manageable."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet and kicked a few pebbles.

"You're surprised or disappointed?"

"Surprised, I guess."

"I _do_ have to leave."

She looked into his eyes. "I know."

"But I don't want to," he added.

"I know. What will you do with yourself?"

"I don't know."

They laughed, albeit nervously.

"I'll come . . . when I can," he told her.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry if I . . ." House couldn't finish speaking.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. "No. I'm glad you came. Knowing you're alive—"

"The _undead_," he corrected.

"That's just morbid," she replied, but managed a grin.

"No more so than having to hunt and kill animals and leaving their carcass—"

"House!" Waving her hand, she said, "TMI."

"Well, I'm off." House turned for the door but Cuddy called out for him.

Facing her again, he watched as she approached him. "Can . . . is it okay if—"

"You kiss me? Won't Wilson be upset?" he grinned.

"Shut up," she laughed. "Would a hug suffice?"

"Eck. You know I'm not a hugger."

"Tough," she answered as she slid into his arms.

Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her and did indeed hug her.

"I'll miss you," she said, her voice shaking.

"I know," he snickered.

"Won't you at least call and check on Wilson?" she asked as she broke away, but remained in his arms.

Looking over his face, he replied, "Yeah. Now that I know you two are boinking, I want all the details."

Shaking her head, she took two steps back. "You wouldn't dare! James would never—"

"Oh, calm down. Now go home, Cuddy."

"Call me when you get back to Washington?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Take care of yourself."

"Always."


End file.
